


You've got it all backwards

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipes latest prank backfires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got it all backwards

“Uhhhh, Hide?” Will said as he ducked behind his guardian’s foot. “What the hell is going on?”

“Pit if I know.” Ironhide growled as the parade of bots continued around the corner, a flailing Sideswipe being dragged along in the centre. Unceremoniously scooping his human off the floor and setting him on a shoulder Ironhide stomped after the sounds of the struggle.

Will stared and Ironhide felt his optics shutter in surprise as they watched the group attempting to pry Sideswipe’s blades out of a doorframe which he was clinging to like it was his only hope.

“I ma ton gnittel og, uoy detsur parcs spaeh!”

“What in Primus is going on?” Ironhide growled as he moved towards the spectacle.

“Eseht sehctilg mees ot kniht I deen ot og ees Tehctar dna ereht si on yaw I ma gniog raen taht hcnerw gnidleiw cainam.”

“He’s glitching,” Jolt said as he curled a whip around one of the blades to try and tug it out of the wall, “as you can probably hear.”

“Ekil tip I ma, uoy sreggals.”

“We’re trying to get him to Ratchet, but he’s being rather uncooperative” Arcee explained as they finally managed to pry the blades free.

“He’s totally lost it man.”

“Like, wacko.”

The younger twins both ducked as Sideswipe’s foot lashed out at them as he was dragged further down the corridor, his protests echoing back towards the amused weapons specialist and his rather bemused human.

“I ma ton gniog enasni!”


End file.
